Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter referred to as AMOLED) is a new generation display. FIGS. 1(a)˜1(e) are schematic diagrams showing various pixel arrays of an AMOLED display in conventional technologies.
A pixel unit of a conventional pixel array is composed of three sub-pixels, i.e., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel. However, existing pixel array designs of AMOLED tend to use arrangements such as PenTile technique. In a PenTile pixel array, there are different single pixel points (or referred to as pixel units), one kind is red-green and another kind is blue-green. As we know, only three primary colors can form all colors, and two colors cannot form all colors. Thus, when an image is actually displayed, one pixel unit of the PenTile array may “borrow” one color of an adjacent pixel unit to form the three primary colors. In a horizontal direction, each pixel unit shares a sub-pixel having a color absent in the pixel unit with an adjacent pixel unit so as to cooperatively realize a white display effect.
At present, AMOLEDs experience bottlenecks in high resolution products. A mainstream evaporation technique for AMOLED is Fine Metal Mask (FMM), and for a product having a resolution over 200 Pixel Per Inch (PPI), when a normal pixel arrangement (for example, a stripe arrangement) is employed, the evaporation accuracy of FMM will cause a problem of color mixture (i.e., a problem of low yield) in the product.
Accordingly, manners for rendering pixel array such as an atypical PenTile pixel arrangement have emerged, and with these manners, ⅓ of sub-pixels may be saved and thereby the problem of poor FMM evaporation accuracy may be solved. However, the PenTile arrangement is different from the arrangement of real RGB sub-pixels after all; due to sharing of sub-pixels, blurring effects will occur at edges of non-continuous area of an image. Furthermore, the PenTile pixel arrangement or the atypical PenTile pixel arrangement may cause a problem of rough edges of an image.